


Single Dad Next Door

by SillyLioness



Series: Pet Snake [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, idk it's in the middle of the night, meet weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLioness/pseuds/SillyLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this AU:</p><p>Wow my pet snake looks so cute this morning and I’d be even happier if I actually had a pet snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Dad Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> http://au-collection.tumblr.com/post/116309548677/apartment-aus-to-consider
> 
> please excuse any errors and the like, English's not my first language.

Sakumo wakes to the warm rays of sunlight shining through his bedroom window, blinding him momentarily when he opens his eyes. Stifling a yawn, he sits up, rubs a hand over his still tired eyes and stretches. His joints pop and crack loudly as he raises his arms above his head and arches his back. Sakumo winces at the loud sound, a little concerned whether his body should be __that__ noisy. After that he lays down again and spreads out on the double bed - not that he has much use for the additional space, but he assumes that when you’re adult you simply get a bed for two, just because. Sighing contently he lets his gaze wander around his room, relishing in the knowledge that it’s his day off and that Kakashi is sleeping over at Gai’s, after a lot of bribing and more or less blackmailing. Sakumo shouldn’t engage in neither bribing nor blackmailing - not even his own kid - he’s a cop for heaven’s sake, but even he can use a little quiet and peace sometimes, most importantly a break from Kakashi’s obnoxious sass. So when his eyes fall on the ball of slick, deep purple scales that’s curled up next to him he smiles softly at the cute sizzling sounds the snake lets out.

Right after that he screeches and bolts out of his bed, scrambling to his feet, because Lord help him, there is a __snake__ in his bed. And Sakumo doesn’t own any snakes, especially not the kind with huge fangs that look extremely painful and venomous. All but running out of his bedroom and banging the door shut behind him, he makes a run for his apartment door, completely ignoring the fact that he’s dressed in nothing but a pair of flimsy navy boxer briefs.

 

Orochimaru wakes to a heavy pounding on his door. Unwilling to open his eyes, he groans and presses his face deeper into the pillow. He doesn’t __want__ to get up, goddamnit, he __earned__ his sleep! He’s studied his ass off for the past weeks, reducing sleep to a minimum and increasing caffeine consumption to a maximum. As a med student he should know better, but frankly, he’d sell one of his kidneys for this university-thing to work out - hell, he’d cut himself open and take the kidney out with his own hands! And now, a day after his exam, which was more torture than anything else, he just wants to rest and stay in the dark of his bedroom and not do anything except treating himself to some icecream. But no, apparently he hasn’t suffered enough as it is, so there is this tactless __asshole__ banging on his door.

When the loud thumping doesn’t stop after what has to be a minute, Orochimaru decides to get up and maybe make whoever is in front of his door the object of his next dissection. Angrily muttering to himself he stops to his door and pulls it open with probably just a little too much force.

“What?” he growls, dangerous and low, taking advantage of his slightly messed up vocal cords. That is before he notices the single dad from next door is standing in front of his door, more or less naked, looking as if he is about to have a full blown panic attack. Somehow his doctor (not yet, but __soon__ ) instincts kick in and he instantly worries about the admittedly cute kid. Subconsciously Orochimaru takes in the other man’s appearance and gives an approving nod, internally for obvious reasons.

“There is a snake in my bed,” the man whispers urgently and Orochimaru can’t help but snort.

“Is this supposed to be a pick-up line? If you don’t mind, I’d rather go back to my __own__ bed, because in the last ten days I haven’t got more than three hours of sleep each night and frankly I don’t want to deal with you right now.” His voice gets louder and more irritated towards the end and Orochimaru almost feels bad when the other man winces a little, almost.

“I’m not trying to pick you up, there is a __snake__ in my bed, a real snake. You see, it’s purple or something and it’s absolutely terrifying. It could’ve killed me in my sleep!” Orochimaru wonders if his neighbor can get any paler and he kind of starts to believe him, so when he looks over to Manda’s terrarium and there is no Manda in there his angrily distorted face starts to match his hot - really? - neighbor’s expression of pure horror.

“Oh, dear Jesus,” Orochimaru whispers before he takes off for his neighbor’s flat. “Where is your bedroom?” he shouts, noticing too late that maybe he should’ve explained the situation to his neighbor.

Startled, Sakumo follows the odd man into his apartment and points to a door, that is covered in crayon drawings, some of which say __DAD__ in big letters. He wouldn’t mind calling him daddy either, Orochimaru thinks and almost winces with disgust for himself.

It doesn’t take long to get Manda out of the man’s bedroom after that. After all Manda is quite small, not venomous and probably the laziest, sleepiest snake nature ever produced. When Orochimaru emerges from the bedroom a couple of minutes later, he is met by an expectant stare from his neighbor.

“I’m so, so sorry”, Orochimaru starts, contrary to his usual demeanor. “I’m Orochimaru by the way, I really hoped this...incident hasn’t caused too much of an inconvenience for you. If it helps, Manda is absolutely harmless, you see…” This is awkward, incredibly awkward, Orochimaru thinks as he brushes his unkempt hair out of his eyes. He just had to rescue his neighbor, his hot neighbor with an equally hot voice, from his pet snake. “I really don’t know how that happened, I was pretty stressed the last few days, maybe I forgot…”

His sex god of a neighbor - Orochimaru starts to worry about himself, maybe spending all of his time in the lab or in the library was too much even for his usually below average sex drive - has mercy on him and his eyes crinkle with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry, I woke you up, if I had known your snake isn’t dangerous, I wouldn’t have come running over to you like...that.” He coughs embarrassedly and looks at Orochimaru. “I’m Sakumo, I don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves to each other before. Do you want to stay for breakfast? It’s the least I can do, after waking you so rudely.” Orochimaru wants to object, because it feels like an invasion of privacy to him, but he doesn’t.

“Sure, that sounds nice. Let me...let me just put Manda back…”

Sakumo nods and gives him another one of those gentle smiles, before Orochimaru returns to his own flat and puts Manda back in his terrarium. He dresses himself in what he thinks are good sweatpants, they’re still new so there is that, and a shirt that accentuates his lean build in a good way. Pleased with his looks he takes his keys and pulls the door shut behind him and enters Sakumo’s flat again.

“I’m back,” he calls, sad to see that Sakumo has changed into a baggy old shirt, but at least he can still leer at - admire - the other man’s legs.

“Do you want tea or coffee?” Sakumo asks politely and looks at Orochimaru questioningly. Orochimaru answers and is pleased to notice the way Sakumo’s eyes skim over his body.

Tsunade was so right about this shirt. He has to thank her later for that.

Some two years later Orochimaru decides that this shirt is not only great for getting people into your bed, but also for keeping them there. Sighing contently he sets down Manda’s terrarium in the flat a few apartment complexes away from his old one, that he now shares with Sakumo and Kakashi, who turns out to be equal parts cute and hellspawn.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr: silly-lioness.tumblr.com or for more Naruto trash sheepsie.tumblr.com


End file.
